Nothing Left, Just Us
by PsybellaLoner-SenDivine
Summary: A PruCan fic.Rated M for later chapters of Yaoi, self harm and too much Awesomness. Prussia, Mr.Awesome just a front for school, when he's at home, things are different, things are worse, until he finds the stranger that seems closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia trudged in his room, dropping his backpack on the ground , the albino dropped into the black and blue sheets of his bed, listening to new vibrations of his phone as his girlfriend texted him. He groaned at the annoying sound of his younger brother yelling up at him from the downstairs below. Soon joining in the yells was his father , telling him to come back downstairs and do his chores. He was dating Hungary, aka known as Elizaveta Héderváry, hottest girl in the school... The best for the best right? Not really, she was annoying as all hell.

"I'm 17 fucking years old... don't they lay off? Ever?" He whimpered, his arm over his eyes. Didn't sound like the normal Prussia right? No... This wasn't 'The Awesome Prussia' This was Gilbert. That was his name, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

This wasn't the nagging annoying teen he was in school , he was a completely different person at home... He wasn't the happy person really ever... Infact, when did he remember being happy? Truly Happy.

He finally hauled himself up out of the bed and he changed into his normal clothes, he wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a black fishnet under shirt and a deep blue T-shirt over it, simple, slightly considered 'gothic looking' but it fit him so who that was better... he left his school uniform on the floor, kicking it all into a pile next to his backpack, loading his arms with wristbands .

"Ok... do homework... no. Do chores...no. Go out... guess its the only option"He mumbled, grabbing a black hoodie he zipped it up and propped up the hood over his silver hair.  
He still heard the yelling so he slunk out into the hallway, he headed down the hallway, he flicked on the hall light and reached up.. grabbing the chain he yanked it down, and with it, came the steps to the attic. He headed upstairs, pulling it up as he found a place to kneel and reach for the switch.

He sighed as he looked around the dark attic, filled with trunks and old things, a desk had his journal, a box of pens and an old lamp he'd found with the matches. His own personal hide-away. He went for the window, his main escape route from the house was the tree in his backyard. Best branch to grab was from the attic window...

After he'd climbed out and down he was off, mumbling sad nothings to himself and trudging along down the long road, he was heading for the cemetery that was abandoned long since the trees had grown, he headed over the railing and for the trees , searching for the pathway that led to the cemetery. It was always vacant, the generations back that were buried were old and mainly unmarked. The place to be forgotten easily.

He stepped through the weeds at the end of the pathway, crunching leaves and sticks , the wind nipping at his face a little, it was cool outside, light air and the smells of fall as the sun set .

He stared out at the huge cracked pillars of the cemetery , sighing satisfyingly. He then blinked, something was leaning against the huge grave in the center of the cemetery, he stepped a little bit closer, weaving through the stones to hide... All he caught a glimpse of was a red hoodie, a small snag of blonde hair sticking out from the hood,a slight twisted curl on it. The form turned around, he was still unable to see his face, before darting in the opposite direction to the second pathway... vanishing from the place.

"Strange..."Gilbert shrugged it off easily , maybe the person found the place interesting or maybe they had old family here..., he passed it off as nothing.

He headed over to the center, sitting where the form was once standing, liking the leaves laying around him, this place was quiet and peaceful, no need for stupid fronts or fake smiles, here he could be blissfully sad all he wanted. He sifted his hand through the pile of leaves, he paused, running his hands back through, he felt something in there that wasn't leaves, he waited for the feel to return on his hand before he snagged it and pulled it up, it was a necklace, a normal old silver chain, and a polar bear on the end of it , a little charm that was a childish cute, the clasp broken...

"Must be theirs"He shrugs, sitting it in his pocket, if the person wanted it, they'd have to come back sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire night, Spent around the tombstones, the family he called his own. They never talked out, but they all had a story,He liked discussing life, dreams, the world with the ones he cherished, the dead were living his dream... Being alone, forgotten and left alone.

"So whats your story?"He said to the large angel... the concreate cracked and stained from the world, he asked the question to this angel everytime he visited.

He was taking her eyes, stone and paled into consideration of her expression.

An angel of the holy virgin from old human beliefs. He had the whole fascination with them, he found it amazing how angels were saviors and devils, virgins become whores, prostitutes into the most pure, the wealthy to the rich, the lonely and forgotton the most memorable... it was all transfixed into beautiful words in his mind.

The angel never answered him, she just remained ontop of the grave, her arms fixed as though she was cradeling something hidden, something not meant to be seen in her secured grip, but it was just the night air.

He pulled out his cell phone, ignoring all 33 texts and 7 missed calls from his girlfriend he let the light shine down on the little charm on the necklace, "Such a cute little thing..."

He smiled slightly, flinching from the awkward feeling it gave, he lay back against the tombstone, still holding the necklace, holding it up into the night, the way it looked, it was as though the angel was holding the moon, he held up the charm , so it looked as though the panda was in the clasped hands of the woman, chuckling slightly, liking the illusion before he lowered it, hugging himelf tightly the charm in his fingers , he closed his eyes slowly, spend the night in the cemetery?

Why not?

~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was a light sleeper, he was aware of the sounds of the leaves skidding across the tombs, the whistles the wind gave when passing through the leaves of the trees and the branches. He could hear their crunching sounds on the ground, he guessed it was more squirrels and deer.

He felt the tugs on his fingers, he mumbled in his sleep, turning a little on his side, but the tugging continued, his eyes opened in slits, it was still dark out, the moon illuminating the cemetery... but why did it still look foggy and dark in his eyes, he waited for his eyes to adjust but the dark remained...

His eyes shot open, it wasn't the night , it was a form, standing there and looming over him, they had their fingers wrapped around the chain in his hands, and tugging it, thinking he was still awake, Gilbert quickly closed his eyes again, his fingers slowly trying to loosen up.

Scared? Hell yes! what if they had a gun... what if they were a murderer, a rapist, a kidnapper? What would happen if he showed he was awake? He let his fingers loosen shakily and the necklace be slowly pried from his fingers.

_'Please Be The Owner...' _ he pleaded in his mind repeatedly, cause if it was the scrawny hooded thing he'd seen before, then he would be able to calm, he felt it finally give off from his fingers before the form left his eyesight, and vanished in the tombstones and for the woods...

He remained still a few more moments, just waiting , the moments turned to hours of his heart skipping a beat after each little sound that happened. He watched the sun rise, each blink at the new light was feeling all the bags he knew were under his eyes, he finally stretched himself out, he grabbed the base of the statue and hauled himself up to stand...

He was sure school would start soon, he was going to have to head home to the chaos... and get changed and go to school, luckily today was Friday , which means he had all weekend to search for the stranger he wanted to see again.

~~~~~

He trudged through the trees and back down the streets for his home. He was back inside the way he came in, he headed down into the house from the attic, and returning to his room, he flicked on the light, he could hear the sounds of his brother in his own bathroom showering.

He looked at the clock ' 5:30 am' at 7 he had to be at school, so he had just a little over an hour to go , it was time for the daily routine. He went to his own bathroom, he was dropping the dirty clothes off his body , locking the bathroom door and climbing in.

He took his shower, cleaning himself off, and washing his hair, normal shower right? Yea. Just a normal shower, he leaned against the wall, letting himself vanish in the steam and enjoy the water. He was thinking about the strange.

_'Who is he?'  
'Is it a he?'  
'Why did he come back so late?'  
'Was he really that desperate for a necklace?...'  
'Do I know him...her... it' _

He sighed, the air wasn't gonna answer he questions.. he turned off the water, leaving himself in the nude and standing on a towel infront of the sink, he reached in his cabinets, ignoring one of the little soap boxes at the top , that would be seen and talked about later... instead he was pulling down creams, and bottles, he ran light warm water in the sink, pulling at one of the rags on the shelf next to him.

He held one arm, and started scrubbing the skin, soon the rest of the cream would come off, the pale concealer and foundation would rub off , and the marks would show.

Deep red lines with a pink tint around them, many of them scarring his paled white skin. He wasn't showing any emotion really, just staring blankly, he started out cleaning them all, this was the worst part of his daily routine. He made sure they were infected, he was dabbing the disinfectant liquid on the marks, wincing every now and then when they stung.

After rinsing he went to work with the creams, just rubbing it in and letting it be absorbed into his skin... sending a cooled feeling through his arms.

He waited for it all to set in before he waited, he would start the makeup process, concealer and foundation , hiding them all. Blending it all in so it looked only like a small off tint from his real skin.

, feeling like the disapointment to himself everytime he had to cover them all up. He laced his wristbands on over his arms, and his long sleeved shirt, and a pair of boxers, heading back to his room with soaked hair. He did the normal routine, dressing himself in the uniform.

Now lets hear the hate... he had so many friends, so smilie, a goodish homelife.. nothing to be depressed over.. ohh boohoo for you people... This was how he felt... weather they understood or not, this was how he was and it wasn't going to change.

Those reasons however. Why, How , When... will be answered later.

He looked over at the clock '6:15am'

He sat at his desk, working on finishing the homework from the previous night , wanting all this spare time in the weekend to find the stranger... by 6:30 am he was dragging himself to school.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gillllllllllll!GILLL! GILL LOOK OVER HERE!"Oh dear god not now.. not this early.

Gilbert smiled a bright as he turned around on the steps of his school, he noticed Hungary running twords him, shouting his name at an unnecessary loud level. She ran up the steps to join him and hugging him tightly.

"Gilbert! You didn't answer any of my calls! Can't you even respond to a text?" She huffed, crossing her arms, looking up at him sternly as though she was scolding a child.

Gilbert rolled his eyes "Phone died.."He lied. "I'll text you tonight." He promised, his eyes wandered to her face , ignoring her looks and talking to just look at her.

Liz -as he called her- was the hottest girl in school. He was lucky to have her, right? No she was annoying , he couldn't really do much since he started dating her... he didn't hang out with Spain or France much anymore, France constantly hitting on her and She didn't like Spain... Spain was her ex.

She looked so pretty, he couldn't deny that, she had long brown hair and soft gazing eyes, she had a body men would die to see bared. But he didn't bother for her sexualness, he didn't like her that much, he'd only said yes because it made sense. having the cute girl in the high school romance.

"-So... Gilbert! are you listening?" He snapped back into reality to look at her eyes again, her glare was catching him again.

"Uh-yea. yea, sure "He said calmly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yay! So I'll see you tonight!"She beamed, then the bell rang, cutting their time short.

"Damn it"He mumbles sarcastically as they headed inside, her parting with him for her own class.

He watched her go before he started for his own class , He passed Poland and Lithuania, the two were discussing Polands new manicure... He passed America who was shoving his lunch in his locker... "Hey Alfred!" He called as normal, faking a small smile when the man waved back, he then realized he was now stumbling ,readily looking head on at the floor, he'd faceplanted onto the ground.

People rushed to help him up, the chorus of _**'are you alright!? , nice one!, You ok!' **_

Once the crowd scattered after he informed he was ok, he leaned down to grab his bag . He then caught something in front of his view, laying on the ground on the turn of the hallway was someone .

"Oh shit.."He mumbled, he crouched next to the person, grabbing the sleeves of a red flannel shirt and helping him up, before looking at the stranger he leaned and grabbed the other bag off the ground, it was a polar bear backpack.

_'How adorable..' _he thought, reminding himself of the necklace .

"T-thank you..."he heard a fogged voice, frail looking hands took the backpack from him gently.

Gil looked down at the being, "I'm sorry if I tripped over you Miss...-dude! sorry!"He said, quickly correcting himself when the person looked up.

Thinking it was a female by the medium long blonde hair but a mans features he realized it was a male. A small piece of hair hung down instead of bangs,a small little curl into it .

"Its nothing"the man said softly, staring at the floor. "Thanks.. bye..." Just like that the man turned around before Gilbert could get another word in. The man vanished in the crowds of the students.

"Just like that damn stranger... now I have another"He huffed, the man's purple looking eyes remained in his mind as he headed for his classroom.

"Could this class get any more boring"He huffed quietly, Austria, teachers pet in Music class was telling the most ' entertaining 'lecture about Mozart...

When the bell rang he closed his notebook and shoved it into his backpack, he headed to the back of the classroom, going to pick up his grades for the week. Thats when he noticed.

Sitting in the back of the classroom, a red flannel shirt again.. the blonde had been sitting there the whole time!? He hadn't heard a peep out of him.

"Hey!"Prussia smiled brightly,_ 'make a good impression' _he thought to himself. He sat on the desk next to the teens.

The boy looked up at him "H-hello.."He said softly, his head quickly dropping back to his notes.

Prussia waited a moment before he decided to speak again "Forgot to tell you my name, I'm Gilbert"He smiled, maybe this boy was new.

"Matthew..."

"What? say that again?"

"Matthew!"The mans version of a snapping comment was just a normal voice level, not a hushed whisper.

Prussia blinked a few times. "Matthew? I like it"He smiled. "New here?"He asked.

"No."

_No? _

Well this was a shock, how had he not noticed the boy at all? Maybe it was because he was quiet...Yea lets go with that.

"Well...Do you live around here?" He asked .

"Yea..., near, west of the old Cedar cemetery..."Matthew responded, packing his things now in the backpack.

"Thats awesome! I live on the east side"He grins happily "Soo... you doing anything after school?"He asked.

Matthew shook his head "Nope.. going home and sitting in my room..."

Gilbert shrugged "Sounds like my life... "He said calmly ,.. the awkward silence filled the air until he was staring at the walls of the classroom, then looking out the window, watching the birds play in the trees... then the idea happened.

"Hey Matthew?"He asked "Wanna go to the bird exhibit later?"He asked , referring to an off branch of the zoo, a building of nothing but birds...

"Sure~" Now the voice seemed peppier, making Gilbert look back at him to make sure it was still the same boy, the boy was now on the other side of the room, headed out the door.

"Meet me on the steps after school!" Gilbert called, smiling brightly, now he had something to do!

His smile quickly faded once the boy was gone...oh shit...

He'd forgotten bout Hungary meeting him after school for something...

"I'm so dead..."He mumbled to himself, grabbing the paper with his grades and heading out the door for his last class.


	4. Chapter 4

Prussia waited forever.. well. An hour, for the last bell to ring, he knew Hungary would be on the north side steps to hug him and cling and bitch at him if his friends came by... so he went across the school, taking the long way across, he was shoving the people running for the buses out of his way, ignoring the teachers calls for him to slow down.

He threw open the doors, in everyone else's eyes it looked like he was just in a hurry to leave, in his mind he almost felt like the opening of a disney movie, minus the birds flying and a pretty girl to jump in his arms. But! But he did get something similar.

What he did get was an arm full of red plaid and shoved backwards; He felt the first sting of the cement steps as they attacked his back as he went down, clutching whatever he held tightly, hugging soft hair against his chest, the other holding the back of the person he held as he rolled, his hands being the ones to take the pain when he hit that side, he finally smacked against the stones at the bottom, letting out a loud groan when he felt on semi-flattened ground.

He finally got up the urge to open his eyes, sitting up, still clutching the now shaking form in his hands, refusing to let the protective grip release or even loosen, he looked up at the steps to see red blood on the 4th step down... not saturating it, but sure enough it was blood and a heavy amount.

He looked down at himself, not seeing much of his body for the person he held, but he wanted to check for blood... then it clicked.

He was holding someone.

He let his grip go as he eased them down onto the stones, ignoring as people were at the top, debating on if they should run down and help him, he got on his knees and had to unfurl the ball infront of him, the red plaid shirt was an easy note, the torn jeans with specks of blood, and the messy blonde hair frizzed slightly from the heat and all the shock that had happened, even the small curled peice sticking out slightly .

"Hey... you alright?..."He said softly _'Stupid!Stupid question! ' _he thought. Gently tilting the head up, happily noticing there was no blood on the rougue face, his glasses were slightly bent, but other than that, no harm, the lavender-blue eyes stared up at him now, the slightly tanned face having a red tint that was either from panic or fear or something.

He helped the other teen up , holding him up with his arms, before easing him down, ready to let the weight balance on the teen, a loud sharp screech of pain hit the air, everyone toppled back almost,staring at the sky, it sounded like a dying crow screeching through the air.  
Everyone was looking for a dying bird.

Prussia knew it wasn't a bird, that painful sound was coming from the Canadian before him, the teen almost toppled back but was caught by the arms of the Prussian, and lifted , bridal style resemblance.

"Well you obviously can't walk"He chuckled, smiling brightly down at the teen in his arms

"You sounded like a dying bird there birdie..."


	5. Chapter 5

Canada paused a moment, letting that word sink in.

_"Birdie..." .."Birddiieeee..."_

He snapped out of his thoughts a minute to realize, that wasn't the word in his head. Prussia had repeated it to him, he looked up at him "hmm?~ what?"He asked, trying to pull out of his thoughts fast.

"Wow you respond to Birdie already..."He chuckled, "Wanna just come back to my house? I can wrap it up so you can at least walk, and we can still go if you want"He smiled.

Canada paused a minute, then nodded slowly "Alright... um... But ...You don't have to-"

"I want to"

He stopped, looking up at his interruptee "You want to?...oh... ok..."Canada wasn't up for arguing...

Prussia ignored all the stares he got when he made the rest of the way down the stairs, their backpacks on his back, the Canadian in his arms. He headed down the path, beginning to make the walk home.

A few streets in Canada thought Prussia would've given up on carrying him, and he was sure Prussia was sick of his constant asking if he was ok, so he was more quiet now. Just taking in the sights until he saw them pass one of the entrances of the cemetery, hidden by the trees and hte playground set there.

About 10 minutes later they came up for the house.

Canada looked amazed, and he thought he had a big overgrown house? Prussia's was HUGE.  
Prussia set him down but propped him up with an arm under his own , helping him stand snapped from his thought to look up at him .

"Can't have everyone thinking I got a bride"he chuckled, smiling down at the blonde, his red eyes blinking a few times before he turned, helping him stumble up the porch steps and inside.

In the kitchen Ludwig, his younger brother of just turning 15 years , was sitting at the table with his dad, Prussia gave them a nod to let them know he was home before starting to head upstairs, only hearing quiet murmers of the male he was helping up the stairs, the moment they were out of eyesight Matthew was being lifted again.

"Gods they're so awkward..."Gil huffed as they finally made it into his room, using a hand to push the door open slightly before heading inside , not apologizing for the mess he'd left his room in, he set the Canadian down on his bed.

"Let me go find something to wrap that up with "He smiles , heading for his bathroom, he had plenty of things from his 'personal' use to help patch him up, returning with guaze and bandages in his arms, laying them down on the bed he knelt on the floor

"Im going to take the shoe off alright"He forewarned "Take a breath, its gonna hurt like a bitch"He chuckled.

This finally got Matthew to grin a bit, and nodded, taking in a breath, and waiting a minute...

The sharp pain got to him first, but it was instantly subsided, he peeked down, realizing he'd closed his eyes a bit, the albino was looking up at him with a grin .

"See ... over fast wasn't it"He chuckled, watching Matthew nod.

"Now lets just wrap this u-"

"You do know you don't have to do this..."

The quiet voice took Gilbert by surprise, looking back up at him , tilting his head slightly.

"Im helping a friend... I want , to help you"He smiled, moving his attention back, gingerly holding up his ankle, hearing the Canadian hiss slightly in pain, he began to wrap the guaze around it gently... It would help cushion the pressure from the bandages, wich came next, wrapping in 3 neat thin layers around , leaving his toes free.

The pain was only there until he taped the end of the bandage down, then he could set it on the floor, and wiggle it slightly, and there was no pain. Matthew smiled slightly .

"You did Very well Doctor Gilbert"He chuckled.

This got another laugh from Prussia , "Wow... not so quiet when we're not in school"He grinned.

Matthew shrugs "Too many people I guess... "

"So lets not that ruin our day... Ready to go ?"He smiled.

Matthew nodded, pushing himself up off the bed , actually able to support himself, leaning down to replace his shoe and tie it.

Gilbert smiled "Lets head out.."He headed out of the room, closing the door once Matt had stepped out, heading down the stairs... When he slipped past the door, he peeked to make sure they were still in the kitchen, slipping his father's car keys from the shelf, when they went past the door.

Why not take a Ride?~


End file.
